


The Best Part

by namelessJane (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/namelessJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John: have a sloppy make-out with your boyfriend on the couch</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Part

**Author's Note:**

> From Homesmut Kinkmeme : http://homesmut.livejournal.com/9406.html?thread=15173054#t15173054  
> Prompt:  
>  _Man, seems like all the stuff I ever read completely glosses over the kissing. It gets, what, one sentence before people skip to "and then he put his thingy in his you know what". Not fair! Kissing is the - well, it's not the best part, but it's pretty high up there! So come on, let's see some stuff that really slathers on the smooching (and associated foreplay)._

Karkat and John were snuggled up on the couch together, but nothing was really on tv. Not that anything was ever on human tv anyway. Karkat learned that the hard way the first few weeks of being stuck in the Egberts’ home for the remainder of the summer after they managed to beat the game. He did discover this genre that John called Soap Operas (which were apparently for housewives, but who the fuck cares) and they were glorious. With a little help from Bro, they managed to counterfeit a birth certificate and social security number for him, and he was introduced to the joys of the human public education system.  
   
It had been hard for the once troll to adjust to life as human, but he much preferred it to being back on Alternia where he probably would have been culled a few sweeps later for his mutant red blood. However, here they all had the same blood color, so that wasn’t even close to an issue, and being culled was not the price for failing tests (though now he realized why the vast majority of humans were idiots). The first couple of years in the human body the game unceremoniously shoved him into was awkward and unsettling; it was like going through puberty twice only ten times worse. Seven years of adjusting had given him time to figure out most things, though he still struggled with human culture.  
   
He looked up at his matesp…boyfriend’s goofy grin as he watched some silly tv show called “Who’s Line is it Anyway” and couldn’t help but smirk and snuggle a bit closer. The derpy boy had been a lifesaver when he was adjusting to his new body. No, get your mind out to the gutter! It wasn’t like that. How dare you. John was the perfect gentleman. He wouldn’t take advantage of a terrified person like that. Besides, John was still “not a homosexual” back then.  
   
In fact, He and John’s relationship just kind of happened out of the blue the summer after their high school graduation. Part of him still thinks John either had no interest in relationships until then considering he only talked about his celebrity crush Liv Taylor or, more likely, he was afraid because of the general norm of homophobia in human society. He could understand that now after witnessing the ugly things humans were capable of doing to each other out of prejudice first hand. The other teens in schoolfeeding…high school did not take kindly to him after he confessed to one of the other males in his biology class. However, once they were free of the oppression of grade school and headed to the liberal scene of college, John had probably just been able to muster the courage to make a move.  
   
That actually made it sound more sudden that it actually was. Without school to distract them, a weird tension built between them for a month and a half. Then one night when they were watching a movie, John pulled the whole yawn and stretch maneuver which lead to an awkward, sloppy make-out session on the couch. From there, the rest was history.  
   
Since they were both going to the same college, Dad (he refused to let Karkat call him Mr. Egbert from the start, though he did call him Egbert Lusus the first two weeks after the game) got them an apartment nearby their campus. It was small and could use some work, but as long as they both maintained a 3.5 GPA, Dad agreed to pay all their bills for them. Karkat actually kind of liked the tiny apartment. It made him feel like he was in some rom-com, especially when he woke up to John making pancakes in their tiny kitchen/living area.  
   
He smiled a bit more, but the sudden wave of nostalgia and mushy feelings filled him with the overwhelming urge to grab John’s dopy face and kiss him senseless. So he did.

He pulled John’s face down to meet his, but his lips met an awkward mess of teeth and John’s glasses dug painfully into his cheek. He sputtered and pulled away just as abruptly as he initiated the kiss and John let out one of his boisterous laughs, so he punched him in the arm.  
   
“Ow, Kar, that hurt,” John complained but pulled the grumpy ex-troll into a hug and kissed his forehead affectionately anyway. Karkat grumbled glared up at John, the perfect picture of a pouting three year old.  
   
John chuckled again before pulling Karkat into a gentle kiss, cupping his face between two large hands. After a few moments of soft vanilla kisses, John’s tongue ran over Karkat’s bottom lip and he gladly received it. Their tongues stroked against each other as John’s explored, tickling the roof of his mouth and sliding along the walls of his cheeks between tangling their tongues together.  
   
Karkat mewled when a particularly ticklish stroke to his palette sent a shiver down his spine and he clumsily crawled into John’s lap, making a sad attempt not to break the kiss. John snorted at him, unable to fully laugh with their mouth’s locked together, but that only resulted in a sharp squeeze to his shoulder and an irritated growl from the smaller boy straddling his hips. He tried not to grin (because smiling always fucked up proper kisses) and sucked Karkat’s tongue into his mouth, continuing to suck as his own stroked at the other.  
   
Karkat let a surprised moan dug the fingers of one of his hands into John’s hair while the other still gripped his shoulder firmly as he tried to steady himself and not melt like some delicate damsel. However, as usual, he failed to keep his dignity intact and dissolved into a moaning puddle, desperately clinging to his boyfriend’s hair and shirt to keep his mind tethered to his surroundings.  
   
Meanwhile, John’s magic piano fingers had found their way under his shirt and were teasing circles along his spine before finally taking hold of the hem and yanking it up and over his head, unfortunately breaking their kiss. He made a whine of protest when John’s lips pulled away from his to let the offending article to pass, which only made John laugh, but when he tried to reinitiate the lip-lock, the irritating nerd pushed their foreheads together instead and grinned at him. “What, Fuckass? What’s so funny,” he snapped giving John a glare that was about as scary as an angry kitten.  
   
“You’re cute,” was his only response punctuated with a peck to the tip of Karkat’s sharp nose. John giggled at his aggravated huff and kissed his temple before trailing his lips down to Karkat’s ear where he gave it a light nip to contrast with his previous sweetness. A little gasp pushed itself out of the irritated young man and turned into a tiny moan as those lips sucked at the soft flesh below his ear.  
   
John grinned against his neck before continuing to lavish his affections on the expanse of tan skin, nipping and sucking and licking his way down to a collarbone. Then suddenly shifting, he deposited the ex-troll back on the couch so that he was kneeling between his legs. Karkat squeaked as he fell back into the couch, but before he could make some angry comment, John was nuzzling into the crook of his neck, effectively warding off his exasperation. His patients was rewarded with lips trailing more kisses and light nips over each of his clavicles, which he answered with soft sighs and rethreaded his hand into the soft black locks of John’s hair.  
   
His sighs suddenly turned into another gasp when John’s hand came up to flick a callused thumb over one of his nipples (he still didn’t understand their purpose, considering human males didn’t lactate…but why was he complaining). He felt John smile again before a trail of kisses went down his breast bone to his other nipple where it received a short kiss before a John’s tongue flicked over it in coordination with the strokes of his thumb on the other. “O-oh,” he gasped out and arched up into the touch and squirmed a bit as the sensation changed when John pinched and nipped at them, “Aah!”  
   
John replaced his mouth with his other hand and moved down to nip at the peak of Karkat’s left rib, earning another gasp before kissing and sucking each rib down his ticklish side and giving the other side the same treatment, eliciting more delicious moans and gasps. He came back up to meet his squirming lover with a sloppy kiss, giving Karkat time to come down a bit from over stimulation, while his hands smoothed their way over red marked ribs.  
   
“John,” Karkat whined when the tricky bastard pulled away again. He was only hushed with another peck before John dove down again to trail a line of wet kisses from the base of his breastbone to his bellybutton. He let out an embarrassingly girly sound when John’s tongue dipped into it and clawed at the boy’s shoulders.  John hummed in amusement and trailed his tongue down to the crest of one of his hips where he bit down and soothed with more kisses.  
   
He started working on getting Karkat’s pants undone and the other gave another whine of, “J-John,” so he kissed his boyfriend’s stomach apologetically before tugging the jeans down and off. However, the troll was rather surprised to find himself flipped face first into the cushion of the sofa, “Wait, John? What?”  
   
“Shh,” John hushed and licked the shell of his ear before a hand carded through his mop of black hair and another nip was placed at the base of his skull. Karkat’s breath hitched in his throat, but a loud moan forced it’s was out when John placed a hicky on the little knot of his vertebrae that jutted out between his shoulder below his neck. Another mewl was pulled out of him and John continued down his spine, the sensations making him rut against the couch.  
   
However, when John reached the hem of his boxers and proceeded to pull them down, he got nervous again and started to sputter. They hadn’t ever really gone that far yet, both too chicken to go near the back door besides some playful ass groping. As if to illustrate the point, John squeezed one cheek with a giggle before, to Karkat’s relief avoiding the area otherwise, leaning down to bite the soft flesh of one of his thighs. Karkat let out another startled moan and John kissed away the sting trailing his lips down the back of his leg as he pulled the boxer shorts completely off.  
   
He flipped Karkat back over again and kissed up the inside of the other leg, sucking at his groin and grinning against it when Karkat’s hips jerked up with another throaty cry. He sat up again and ran a finger down the trail of curly black hair that lead from this lover’s bellybutton to his crotch, before closing his hand around Karkat’s erection and giving it a slow teasing stroke before letting go.  
   
Karkat let out a frustrated grunt and thrust his hips up, “Stop fucking teasing, Asshole!”  
   
John giggled, “okay, okay,” and, contrary to his words, dipped down lick the tip of his erection and pulled away again. Karkat gave a growl and tried to thrust his hips into John’s face, but hands were there to hold him down.  “Ah, ah, Karkitty, behave,” he teased dipping down again to press a series of tortuous laps to the underside of Karkat’s cock with the flat of his tongue.  
   
Karkat let out a series of frustrated whines and moans before John finally took him fully in his mouth with a long suck. “Uhg, Jooohnn,” He buried his hands in John’s hair yet again as he began to bob, sucking and flicking his tongue across the flared head. John brought him nearly to completion before pulling off, drawing out another offended sound from the ex-troll.  
   
John smiled warmly down at him before bringing him into another kiss, worming his tongue past Karkat’s lips again to stroke at its roof once before thrusting it in and out, tongue fucking his mouth.  Karkat groaned and his hands scrabbled to pull John’s shirt up, making them pull apart so John could sit up and pull it over his head. While he was occupied with that, Karkat took the liberty of undoing John’s pants and pressing his palm to prominent erection in the other’s boxers.  
   
John moaned and removed the hand with a chuckle once he had gotten his shirt off, “hang on a second.” He finally got up to kick off his jeans, before settling back between Karkat’s legs, but the grumpy, horny young man was having none of that, his hands going right to pull the John’s boxers down and thrust up so their hips collided with the wonderful friction he needed. Both boys moaned at the contact and John made short work of getting his boxers the rest of the way off before he was met with another thrust, “ah, Kar.”  
   
Their lips collided again in a messy kiss and they rutted against each other so desperately that John had a hard time getting a hand between them to grasp them together. It surprised them both how quickly they reached their peaks, Karkat groaning, “Oh, oh gog. Fuck! John,” when his orgasm snuck up on him after a couple of minutes of frotting, John following quickly after with a moan of, “Karrrrrrkat.”  
   
John collapsed on top of Karkat, panting heavily and placing feathering kisses to the sweaty crook of his neck. Karkat gave a content sigh, but the bliss was short lived as the weight of his lover and the dampness began to bug him, “John, get off. I love you, but this is kind of gross.”  
   
John paused his affections and was silent for moment before he laughed and sat up, “Yeah, I guess you’re right. We’re kind of sticky now.”  
   
Karkat rolled his eyes and when John made not move to actually let him up he said, “If you don’t mind, I’d like to get cleaned up fuckass.”  
   
John grinned and got up with an, “Okay,” but scooped Karkat up before he could do anything and started walking towards their tiny bathroom.  
   
“What the fuck?”  
   
“Let’s take a bath!”


End file.
